Les Maraudeurs des temps communs
by karuin
Summary: Les maraudeurs au temp de harry potter... suite a une mauvaise potion de la part de sirius black .. un peu melant lol
1. Default Chapter

Les maraudeurs des temps communs...  
  
Une Fumée Blanches les enveloppait, tout d'un coup tout devint complètement noir et ensuite complètement blanc... jamais il n'avait vécu ou ressentit une telle sensation de bonheurs mais aussi de désordre totale! Le paysage disparu devant eux et tout arrêta et ils basculèrent dans le néant... ... ...  
  
Cette nouvelle année débuta comme les autres, Harry Ron et Hermione avaient reçu leurs horaire et rien ne c'était passé d'anormal ... ils espérait que l'année continuerait comme cela car c'était leurs dernière année a poudlard et après toute les aventure des année passé,un moment de répit était bien accepté! La première journée a poudlard venait de finir et leurs devoirs aussi ils se rendirent au dortoir pour rigoler un peu avec les autres mais aussi pour se rendre dans leurs lits ou ils pourrais dormir! En allant vers le dortoir ils rencontrèrent 4 nouveaux élèves de gryffondor qui venait d'entré dans leur 7ieme année! Ils semblait formé un groupe étrangement... unis! Celui qui semblait un des plus dégourdit approcha de ce groupe et dit :  
  
-Hey salut! Moi je m'appelle Sirius!!! Vous etes???  
  
Les 3 garçon se regardèrent abasourdit... Harry s'approcha de lui et dit :  
  
-Sirius???... Sirius black???  
  
-ouaip!!! Mais attend comment tu connais mon nom toi???  
  
James approcha son ami en riant et lui donna une bonne tape sur l'épaule et lui dit :  
  
-voyons triple idiot tu sait bien que tout le monde nous connais ici!!!  
  
Hermione approcha de lui et tremblait un peu... elle pointa les 4 garçon et dit :  
  
-si... si toi tu est Sirius Black... lui ce doit être James ... Potter??!!! Lui Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrown!!!  
  
-hum ouais! C'est sa!!! Remus avait avancer vers la jeune fille qu'il regardait depuis tout a l'heure avec beaucoup d'intensité...  
  
La jeune fille repris la parole et dit :  
  
-Mais sa n'a aucun sens!!! James! Tu devrais être mort Sirius en pleine évasion... tout comme peter et Re... heu... Monsieur Lupin vous devriez être ... ailleurs!!!  
  
-Pourquoi tu me vouvoies???  
  
Ron qui tout ceci l'avait complètement dépassé prit la parole pour la première fois... :  
  
-Parce que vous avez déjà été notre professeur voilà 4 ans!!! Bon sang vous nous jouez une farce ou quoi??? Et toi la!  
  
Il désignait James en le pointant du doigt  
  
...Tu es le père de Harry... tuer par Voldemort!!!  
  
-Vol, de quoi??? Non a mon avis vous etes tous tomber sur la tete sa ces moi qui vous le di... Hey!!  
  
Il n'eut pas encore le temps de finir sa phrase que Remus le tiras a l'arriere vers lui ainsi que tout les autres... il leurs chuchota a l'oreille...  
  
-Vous Vous souvenez en potions la potion qui as éclater dans le chaudrons de Sirius...vous souvenez vous de quelque chose ensuite...??? Pas moi entécas!...  
  
-non moi tout ce que je me souvient ces la sensation bizarre que j'ai retentit...dit alors James.  
  
Remus reprit sur le même ton :  
  
-enfin je crois que nous somme apparues quelque année plus tard... vous pensez que ces sa?  
  
Sirius se grata le menton et dit :  
  
-ben ces toi le génie ici et je ne voit pas d'autre réponse que celle-ci mon vieux lou lou! Ils ont lairs de bien nous connaître attendez j'ai une question a leurs posez pour voir ci ces vraiment vrai...  
  
-non... Sirius!  
  
-laisse moi faire remus tu va voir!  
  
Sirius se sépara du groupe et alla vers les 3 autres...  
  
-bon alors j'ai une question a vous posés ... pour savoir si ces vraiment vrai tout ce qui nous arrive... une chose que nous seul devrions savoirs... si vous avez la bonne réponse je vous croirait! ...  
  
-va i pose la ta question! Dit Hermione impatiente de faire ces preuves.!  
  
-quel est le plus grand secret de se cher Remus?!  
  
Mais ce fut Harry qui répondit... même si les autre connaissait la réponse.  
  
-Facile ! Ces un loup-garou!  
  
Le visage de Remus changeas rapidement de couleur pour virez au blanc... il avança lentement et demanda a Harry :  
  
-... quelle date somme nous???  
  
-Le 15 juillet 2004  
  
-et où somme nous?  
  
-a poudlard  
  
-en 2004???  
  
-oui!  
  
-waaaa c'est trop cool!!!  
  
Voilà! Ces la fin de mon premier chapitre! Court vous dite? Je le sait... mais comme ma première histoire ne semble pas avoir faite grande fureur ben je n'irait pas trop vite cette fois ci! Envoyer moi vos review et je posterais d'autre chapitre! Mais sans ces fameuse review je n'irai pas plus loin!  
  
Je n'ai pas la plus grande des confiance en mes talent d'écrivaine lol il me faudrait quelque encouragement! L'idée des maraudeur dans le temps de Harry n'est pas de moi mais de tiguidou... je tient a le préciser mais l'histoire est de moi et je tente de l'amélioré du mieux que je le peu looolll sinon ben si vous aimé pas sé pas plus grave que sa je vais aller me consacrer dans les histoire qui ne sont pas des fanfiction(j'ai un peu plus confiance en mes talent avec des histoire de fée pis plein de guguse comme sa et sont complètement de moi! )  
  
Ben allez donc jeter un coup d'œil a mon autre fanfic qui s'appelle :Quand les maraudeurs s'en mêlent... j'aime bien cette fic... mais enfin aller la lire looolll et dite moi au impression sur elle aussi... je trouve que l'inspiration coule plus avec celle la!  
  
Alors voilà! Ma deuxième histoire est commencée! Envoyer moi vos review je fait cette histoire pour vous si vous aimez pas j'arrête voilà tout   
  
Byexxx Karuin 


	2. Le début de l'histoire

Tourlous ben bonjour voici ce nouveau chapitre que j'ai prit bien plaisir a écrire lol  
  
Ce chapitre est plus long bien sure(bha au momment ou vous lisez ces ligne j'ai meme pas finie le chapitre looolll) il est plus drole avec quelques petites figure déconfite de la part des prof looolll ces plutot amusant a écrire!  
  
Ce chapitre expliqueras quelques petites chose et au fil des chapitre sa devrais devenir de plus en plus interresant... enfin j'aime beaucoup quand rogue est méchant et on le verras souvent dans l'histoire... bon jme la ferme! Voici le nouveau chapitre   
  
Byexxx Karuin!  
  
Le commencement de l'histoire...  
  
Nos 3 amis emmenèrent Sirius, James remus et peter qu'ils surveillait de près... c'était tout de même lui le responsable de la mort de James et de l'emprisonnement de Sirius .... Ils les emmenèrent au près d'Albus Dumbledor le directeur.... Sirius ne put sempechez de dire avant d'arriver devant son bureau :  
  
-bon sang! Ces encore Dumbledor qui est directeur a poudlard?! Il doit être drôlement vieux! Déjà qu'il était vieux dans notre temps! J'était sur qu'il allait bientôt mourir!  
  
Il dirent le mot de passe et entrèrent dans son bureau, Mais Dumbledor n'y était pas il avait laisser une note sur sa porte comme quoi il devait partir pendant une semaine et qu'il faudrait s'adresser a l'adjointe,soit la professeur Mcgonagals.  
  
-bon nous sommes bien avancer maintenant... retournons dans la salle communes... nous pourrons parlez en paix! Dit Hermione un peu déçu. Mais elle n'eux pas le temps d'en dire plus que Sirius sautas sur Harry et se mit a le bombarder de question...  
  
-hey hey hey!!! Si nous somme dans l'avenir vous pouvez me dire... moi ou je suis en se moment même... mon autre moi plus vieux??? Je doit être vraiment très sexy a mon avis je doit être top model ... ou aurore...  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione se lancèrent des regards imploratifs mais Hermione prit la parole en première :  
  
-on ne vous dira rien! Parce que tout ce qu'on pourrait vous dire maintenant pourrait affecter le passer... et peut-être que Harry n'existera même plus si ont vous dit quoi que ce soit!  
  
Remus qui avait comprit ou la jeune fille avait voulue en venir prit la parole a son tour :  
  
-oui oui oui! Je comprend vous vous souvenez le prof d'histoire nous en a parler l'autre jour...  
  
Quand il vit la figure déconfite de ces amis il comprit que personne sauf lui n'avait écouter pendant le cour... comme d'habitude.  
  
-bon ce que... Hermione voulait dire ces que elle pourrais nous dirent des chose que nous pourrions changer dans le passé... exemple tout a l'heure Ron nous a dit que James était le père de Harry... si il nous en dit plus... toi James tu pourrais changer quelque chose et ne pas faire d'enfant avec la personne en question et il n'existerais plus il... disparaîtrais! J'ai quelque recherche a faire concernant la potion qui as exploser... ce seras compliquer parce qu'on ne sait jamais ce que Sirius a pu mettre dans cette potion... tu t'en souviens???  
  
Sirius qui fut interrompus dans un bâillement regarda Remus avec un gros point d'interrogation dans le front!  
  
-heu... de quesé?  
  
-laisse faire idiot je vais a la bibliothèque!!... hum il ne doivent pas l'avoir déménager... ces dernier 20 ans environ!  
  
Remus ce rendit a la bibliothèque pendant que les autres se rendirent au bureau du professeur mcgonagals...  
  
TOC TOC TOC  
  
-je suis occupé! Revenez plus tard!  
  
-Professeur ... ces Hermione et ces vraiment important nous avons besoin de votre aide!  
  
-hum... daccord entré Miss Granger! ... vous n'etes pas seul a ce que je vois... bonjour M.weasley! M. Potter...  
  
Quand elle vit les autres garçons qui les accompagnaient elle en lâcha son crayon de stupeur.  
  
-James Potter!  
  
-Bonjour professeur! Dans ma dimension a moi vous venez de me donner une retenue!  
  
Il fit une grimace!  
  
-Sirius Black et Peter petigrown! Bon sang il ne manque que Remus Lupin!  
  
Sirius répondit :  
  
-il n'est pas très loin seulement à la bibliothèque...  
  
-j'ai l'impression de rajeunir d'au moins 25 ans! Mais pouvez vous m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe... non je doit rêvez ... ou plutôt faire un cauchemar!...  
  
-Merci! Nous sommes un cauchemar pour vous??? Répliqua Sirius avec une mou boudeuse.  
  
-sa doit être touts ces contrôles a corriger qui me sont monté a la tête je crois que je vais aller me coucher un peu!!!  
  
Elle ce leva et quitta la pièce pour ce rendre a sa chambre.  
  
-J'aurais pensé quelle serais plus compréhensible! Enfin nous reviendront la voir demain... en faites nous commençons en métamorphose et comme vous etes ici autant bien que vous suivié les cours jusqu a ce quelle ce rende compte que nous ne somme pas des reves...  
  
-cauchemar précisa Sirius.  
  
-oui... bon allons nous coucher. Termina Hermione  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Le lendemain, Les 4 Maraudeurs se réveillèrent les premiers, fasciner par cette étrange expérience. Il était 4h30 du matin c'était de bonne heure il restait encore 3h30 avant le déjeuner... tout le monde dormait encore dans l'école... ils trouvèrent dommage de ne pas avoir la carte du maraudeurs mais bon ils se débrouillerais!  
  
Ils sortirent de la salle communes... observer par la grosse dame qui les regardait avec des yeux ronds, ils ne portèrent pas attention a ce tableau et continuèrent leurs expédition dans le château de poudlard... mais il atterrirent bientôt dans un couloir qui leurs était inconnue jamais ils n,avait mit les pieds ici ... ils entendirent des bruits de pas mais n'eurent pas le temps de ce sauver qu'ils tombèrent face a face avec un professeur...  
  
-Rogue!!!... ces toi?! Demanda Remus abasourdit mais sur le point d'éclater de rire...  
  
Remus était le premier en file et Rogue du l'apercevoir en premier dans la pénombre.  
  
-Depuis quand les éleves ne me vouvoie plus ic... attend une minute je te connais toi! Remus Lupin!!! Mais sa n,a aucun sens... tu as mon age maintenant! Pas 17 ans!!  
  
A cette instant sortirent James sirius et peter.  
  
-Bonjour Severus, Lacha froidement Sirius... tu n'a pas beaucoup changer depuis notre temps... hein toujour aussi dégoutant... je croyait que tu découvrirait enfin l'usage d'une salle de bain... mais sa ne doit pas etre encore pour ce milenaire... surment pas pour le prochain... mais enfin  
  
-Je ne sait pas ce qu'il ce passe mais a mon avis vous n'etes seulement que des éleves idiot qui sont doué en sortileges et qui me jouent des tour! Nous allons faire un tour chez mcgonagal ensemble...  
  
-hum si tu veux la faire virez maboule ces ton choix ... mais a mon avis tu devrait lui laisser le temp de se réveiller elle n'a pas apprécier notre petite rencontre d'hier soir... dit James  
  
-un vrai... cauchemard oui! Lanca Sirius  
  
Rogue regardait encore les 4 adolescent avec un mélange de méprit de crainte et d'amusement... il ne sait pas quoi pensser... jamais un adolescent ne pourrais réussir une tel transformation... mais si ces enfant était bel et bien ces 4 ennemies juré... il risquait de bien s'amusé!  
  
-bon si je suposait que vous etes bien ceux que vous disié etre... combien de temp vous aller rester ici? Ou dans ce corp?  
  
Remus répondit :  
  
-ben... j'ai vérifié dans plusieur livre et la potion que Sirius aurais faite est compliquer... mais il ne l'a pas faite de plein gré... il somnolait plus que d'autre chose! Mais si mes calculs sont bon nous devrions rester ici toute l'année scolaire... mais il ce peut que je me trompe mais je pensse qu'a la fin de l'année nous ... disparaitrons pur retourner a notre anciens endroit... la-bas le temp que nous aurons passez ici n'auras meme pas défiler! Nous reviendront au meme momment que nous sommes parties! Voilà!  
  
Tout le monde avait perdue le fil de la conversation sauf Rogue qui répliqua :  
  
-oui je connais cette potion... mais ce n'est surment pas cet incaplable de black qui l'a fait car elle est extremement compliquer...  
  
-hey va te faire voir!! Et j'imagine que toi tu es capable de la faire cette fameuse potion?!  
  
-bien sure...dit t'il de sa vois doucereuse...  
  
Puisque je suis professeur de potion ici! Et que vous n'est pour l'instant que de simple éleves completement...  
  
Remus s'avanca pour défier le Maitre des potions des yeux... il lui dit :  
  
-hum et moi il paraît que je vais etre Professeur de dcfm plus-tard!  
  
-oui... mais laisse moi dire que tu ne resteras pas bien longtemp apres que tout les éleves ai sut que tu n'est qu'une sale bete sanguinaire..!  
  
Remus se mit a rougir et recula d'un pas... comment avait t'il put savoir!? Et est-ce-que tout le monde le savait ici???  
  
-et a ce que je voit mon cher Lupin la prochaine pleine lune est dans 2 jours... et tu sait quoi?? ... j'ai une potion que je connais qui empeche de te transformer... mais je ne pensse pas que je vais te la donner... tu semblait bien te débrouiller a l'époque...  
  
-Ferme la!! Tu ne sait pas ce que ces de ce transformer en Loup a chaque mois! Et ... .  
  
Mais severus l'interompit... il était telment content d'avoir mit Remus Lupin hors de ces gond... chose qu'il n'aurais pas pu faire dans le présent!  
  
-tu tu tu ... mon cher Lupin calme toi tu pourais faire venir Rusard et le connaissait il prendrais un malin plaisir a vous suspendre les 2 pied dans les airs... tu imagine les maraudeurs prit pour la premiere fois...  
  
Remus recula, il bouillait de fureur... mais il n'eut pas le temp de répliquer qu'il entendit un mialement et une vois qui grognait au loin dans les couloirs...  
  
-ha en parlant du.. loup! Si j'était vous je...  
  
Mais il n'eut pas le temp d'achever sa phrase qu'ils prirent la poudre d'escampette... severus n'eut pas le temp de leurs jeter un sort pour les retenirs et ils eurent le temps de se rendre dans la salle comune ou les attendait Harry,Ron et Hermione. Ils avaient lair furieux et il était bientôt l'heure de se rendre au déjeuner. Hermione prit la parole :  
  
-Mais ou étiez vous bon sang! Nous on c'est réveiller et vous n'étiez plus la ont se posait des questions...  
  
-calme toi, hey je savais pas que Rogue enseignait ici... quelle poisse il doit vous en faire baver pendant ces cours!! Lacha Sirius en regardant Remus qui n'avait toujour pas abbandonner sa colere contre Rogue.  
  
-enfin... j'ai hate de voir la figure de Mcgonagal en cour ce matin... elle penssait seulement qu'elle était victime d'allucination, le cour risque d'etre mouvementer! Dit Ron en riant. 


	3. Un loup qui chasse peut t’il être chassé...

Bah voici un new chapitre ! Bon je l'avoue je m'amuse vraiment a écrire cette fic! Et je pense que je vais en écrire une autre avec l'idée de tiguidou... dans sa genre de fic... défi a la rescousse quelque chose comme sa ... sur les maraudeurs dans le présent avec Harry et tout sa... Mais pour l'instant je vais me consacrer encore à cette fic, j'aime bien l'écrire je la trouve amusante... je ne sait pas votre point de vue vous me le donner pas!!!

Sinon si je parler de ce chapitre, Remus auras des choix important a faire avec le professeur skrit entre autre mais avec ces amis aussi ... enfin il y a peut-être un peu plus d'action dans celui ci ... mais au fils des chapitre l'action devrais arriver! Je compte bien faire peurs a nos ptits maraudeurs chérie et peut-être a un prof ou a un élèves trop aventurier je ne sait pas encore l'inspiration me vient en écrivant... sauf que j'ai la manie de ne pas finir mes histoires looolll mauvaise manie Mrd! Je vais la finir celle la... j'espère ... n'ayez pas peur si vous aimez je vais continuer.. C'est pour sa que vous devez prendre 5 seconde de votre temps pour m'envoyez une reviews pllleasse!!! Je veux votre avis !!!

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre! Même si sa n, a pas été beaucoup plus dure que les autre pour l'écrire looolll quand j'aurais pus d'inspiration je vous le dirait

Ha et si vous avez des idées dite moi le dans une réview sa me fait toujours plaisir

Byexxx et bonne lecture!

Karuin

Ps : Daccord il n'est pas long mais sa n'avait plus vraiment de Rapport avec mon chapitre looolll

**Un loup qui chasse peut t'il être chassé a son tour?**

Remus prit toute les affaire dont il aurais besoin et les mit dans un sac... la carte des maraudeurs surtout, beaucoup de nourriture des carte des couverture etc.... il lança un sort sur son sac pour allégé le tout... il laissa aussi un petit mot au autres...

**Cher amis**

**Je suis partit pendant quelque temps ne me demander pas pourquoi je ne le sait pas encore moi même mais j'ai remarquer depuis longtemps qu'une personne comme moi n'a pas du tout sa place dans la société! Et quesque sa change de tout façon nos petite balade nocturne a chaque mois vont devenir trop dangereuse avec les sorties libre dans la foret interdite je vais m'enfoncer le plus loin possible et je ne sait pas quand je vais revenir!**

**Byexxx Remus J. Lupin**

Il sortit en vitesse de la salle commune des gryffondor et alla jusqu à la statue de la sorcière borne pour ensuite regarder la carte des maraudeur...

-je jure solennellement que mes intention sont mauvaise...Parfait! Personne en vus! Je peux partir!

Il traversa tout le château sans regarder derrière lui ... il avait conscience d'agir sous le coup de la colère et que demain il reviendrais surment a poudlard mais pour l'instant il avait besoin d'un grand repos dans l'endroit le plus calme... selon lui pour repenser a tout cela. Il arriva enfin dans le parc ... le ciel était très grisâtre et avec l'humidité qu'il y avait dans l'air il en déduit qu'il allait bientôt pleuvoir... il devait aller le plus vite possible a la cabane hurlante pour dormir cette nuit...

En arrivant dans la foret il lâcha un soupir de soulagement... enfin un endroit qui ne le jugeais pas lui... sous n'importe qu'elle forme qu'il était... peut-être même que la foret l'aimais mieux sous la forme d'un loup??... mais il cessa de penser a tout cela car il arriva rapidement au saule cogneur... il lança une roche qui tomba directement sur la racine et il entra dans le trou... ensuite il ouvrit la porte de la cabane hurlante et s'allongea sur le lit ... ensuite plus rien... sauf ...

...

...

...

-Remus !!!! Remus !!! Aller réveille toi sale paresseux ! Pour qui tu te prends nous faire des blagues pareilles!!! . Grogna Sirius Black avec presque toute ces conviction.

-mmmmgmm de quesé?

-Mrd! Remus tu vient de sécher un cour pour la cabane hurlante??? Tu vas la voir vendredi imbécile!

Il se redressa sur le lit et regarda avec étonnement Sirius et James

-mais quesque vous faite la??? Mon message était clair non???

-hum ce torchons??? Tu crois vraiment qu'on va te laisser partir comme sa? Tu rêves mon jeune ami! Maintenant tu vas revenir avec nous a poudlard et ont va continuer nos cour comme avant! Tu aurais du voir la face de ce nigaud de prof de potion quand il a prit les présence et qu'il a remarquer que tu n'était pas la, jte jure si je n'avait pas été aussi inquiet je me serais roulé par terre il était vraiment drôle... enfin l'histoire n'en n'est pas la ...

-je pensais que tu ne finirais jamais de parler Sirius! Bon écouter vous deux... la situation ne peut pas durer éternellement ont c'est bien amusé pendant 4 ans maintenant il faut prendre les chose aux sérieux... plusieurs élèves iront dans la foret interdite et si ils s'aventure un peu trop loin je vais les attraper et vous savez la suite...

-Tu as surment raison mais ce n'est pas la meilleur solution que d'aller ce perdre un peu partout dans la foret interdite! Ces toi maintenant qui risque de mourir... la meilleur chose a faire est d'aller voir skrit le nouveau prof de dcfm ces sont travail non?

-James ce n'est pas sont travail ... lui sont travail ces enseignant tu te souvient... et qui te dit qu'il ne va pas me courir après avec une fourche???

-bah si il fait sa nous écoperont surment encore d'une retenue pour avoir fait délirer un autre prof! Rigola Sirius.

-bon daccord je vient mais je n'irais pas parler a skrit... disons que nous pourrions lui laisser quelque indice... si il ne découvre pas de lui même que je suis un loup-garou et bien ces qu'il est complètement stupide non? Et surment pas digne de garder mon secret!

-parfait! Aller vient ont dégage de ce trou!

Le lendemain Remus ce leva a contre cœur de son lit... il avait un double cour de dcfm et il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui laisser comme indice sur ... sa double identité ! Sans que tout les autres s'en rendent compte a leurs tours! Enfin il trouverait bien une solution! Pendant le déjeuner Remus du répondre a une tonne de question de la part de Lily et d'Annabelle et Lily l'informa même qu'il avait une petite rencontre avec le prof de potion ce soir... de belles heures de retenue en perspective! Apres le déjeuner ils se rendirent au cour de dcfm ... ils voulurent s'assirent a l'arrière mais étrangement il restait exactement 5 place a l'avant... juste devant le bureau du prof??! Chad regardait Remus avec interrogation qui énerva ce dernier.

-Vous voulez me dire quelque chose professeur?

Il sembla tiré d'un très long processus pour lire dans les pensés de remus ...

-ha... hum oui !!! M. alpenstock ma dit hier que vous avivez eu un malaise pour ne pas assister a son cour... vous sentez vous mieux ce matin?

Il jeta un regard étonner a Sirius et James qui se mirent a sourires ... malheureusement il avait du les regarder trop longtemps parce que chad s'en aperçus... mais il ne laissa rien paraître...

-mmm oui je vais mieux... ces encore un peu brouiller la dedans... en montrant son ventre... mais sa va mieux!

-tant mieux ! Comme cela je pourrais poursuivre mon cour sur les loups-garous ... alors commençons! Aujourd'hui ouvrez vos livre a la page 52 ... ce chapitre présente le processus de transformation d'un loup-garou... vous le lirez chacun pour soi et vous me direz ce que vous avez retenue... ou comprit ensuite! ... vous ne lisez pas M. Lupin?

-mmm je connais déjà tout ça

-je voudrais savoir ... est-ce que les gryffondor ont déjà reçu un cour sur les loup-garou??? Si oui je vais arrêter de parler dans le vide ! Vous Monsieur aride avez vous déjà reçu un cour sur les loup-garou???

L'élève apostropher releva la tête et rougit légèrement... il n'était visiblement pas habituer de ce faire poser des questions.

-... non Professeur je n'ai jamais reçu un tel cour.

-merci! Donc M.Lupin pouvez vous m'expliquer comment vous sauriez tout ça au sujet des loups-garous???

-et bien la réponse est très simple cet été j'ai eue des moments de libre et quand j'ai vu que dans mes livres il y en avait un sur la lycanthropie et que je trouve cette matière très intéressante j'ai lu tout le livre! Voilà

Il mentait bien sure... mais la vérité c'était qu'il connaissait bel et bien tout ce que le livre racontait... mais il ne l'avait jamais lu ... il l'avait tout simplement vécu!

-Donc si j'ai bien comprit ces que je peut vous posez n'importe qu'elle question vous seriez capable de me répondre?

-oui!

-alors si je vous demande a quelque groupe de page ce trouve le chapitre sur les effets neutralisant du loup-garou vous seriez ou il ce trouve?

Remus ce mit a rougir... il se doutait bien qu'il allait lui poser des question... mais sur les loups-garous... pas sur le livre!

-... hummm vers les pages 60...

-En etes vous bien sur Monsieur Lupin?

-hum... oui je pense!

-je trouve sa très amusant car ce chapitre n'existe pas du tout j'ai inventer tout cela M.Lupin ... enfin si vous dite connaître le chapitre sur la transformation seriez vous capable de me résumer la transformation d'un loup-garou?

-oui... habituellement un loup-garou ce transforme quand la pleine lune apparaît... tout ce passe en partie les oreilles apparaissent en premier ensuite les poils la queue et les dents ensuite son cerveaux change pour avoir la fonctionnalité d'un loup.

-Parfait au moins c'était vrai que vous connaissier la transformation d'un loup-garou! Donc je ne donnerais pas de point et je n'en enlèverais pas! Bon aller comme M. Lupin nous a déjà résumer ce chapitre je vous laisse partir! Bye ! Et le devoir je veut que vous me fassiez un parchemin et demi sur ce qui va résumer le prochain chapitre!

Et... M. lupin pouvez vous restez quelque minute?!

Remus ce retourna vers lui intriguer et s'assoya sur un bureau juste en face de lui.

-oui professeur?

-Et bien, j'ai remarqué bien des comportements... étranges qui arrive souvent quand vous etes la ... pouvez vous m'expliquer?

-hum, je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire professeur?!

-bien... alors nous nous reparleront... vous pouvez partir.

Skrit restas neutre, il avait espéré que Lupin lui dise par lui-même mais ce n'avait pas été le cas... il s'arrangerais donc pour trouver ce qui ne marche pas.

...


End file.
